Satisfied?
by just-jori-nd-stuff
Summary: Tori takes control and Jade can't do a thing about it but comply. Satisfaction is wanted, but does the need get met?


**A/N: So this story is a birthday present of sorts to my friend Zona. I don't know how I feel about it but I hope you guys enjoy it, especially you Zona, Happy Birthday! Now constructive critism is welcomed so you all can go ahead and tell me what I did bad or well. Read, review and hopefully enjoy. (Also the image for this story is not mine idk if I have to put that here but there you go)**

Fuck why do I feel so sore. I swear to god I didnt even drink that much. "Fuck- " I groan as I open my eyes, they're blurry a bit but I can still realize I'm not in my own bed.

Double fuck.

Who the hell did I sleep with then, because I still don't remember shit. I look around and freeze when they land on familiar brown eyes.

"Vega." I smile, damn I never been so glad to see her, but wait- if I'm here..on her bed.. And I don't even remember doing anything. "Aw shit. Did I fuck you?"

That's the last thing I need right now, Vega telling me she has feelings for me or-

"No. Not yet."

Wait...what? Not yet? What the hell is she talking- woah. I strain at my wrists again and that's when I realize I'm tied down. My eyes snap down to my legs, seeing the blankets are covering them but I can easily feel I'm bounded down there too.

I open my mouth to question her but she quickly puts her finger to my mouth "Shh. Its okay." She smiles down at me, that stupid, go lucky, too happy, annoyingly flawless smile. God, I hate that smile. It just makes me even angrier

"Vega, I swear to god you better tell me what the hell is going on or else I will fuc-"

I immediately shut up when she slips the finger she was shushing me with, inside my mouth. I don't understand what's happening... Why is she...

"I said to be quiet Jade. So be quiet."

I can't even talk as she basically invades my mouth with her finger. I look up at her with wide eyes. She looks like Tori... She sounds like Tori... Hell she even smells like Tori. She slips in another finger as she rakes her eyes over my body, before landing on my mouth again.

"Now why don't you be a good girl and suck on my fingers."

My eyes widen, she can't be serious. What kind of twisted freak- ugh. I begin to squirm on her bed, my hips jutting up erratically, she just needs to stop. She needs to get her fingers out of my mouth and let me go. I try to form words, hoping to threaten her into letting me go but she just slides her fingers deeper into my mouth. Shit- I shake my head quickly side to side and she finally lets me breathe.

"Oh thank god." I mutter taking deep calming breaths. But before I can even manage to catch my breath a hard slap is handed to me on my right cheek. "Fuck!" The hell is she doing!? I glare up at her as she smiles, that oh so charming smile again.

"Are you going to listen to me and do as I say?"

"Fuck you Vega, I'm not doing shit."

My eyes widen again when I see her reel her hand back, again but I don't give in. I stay defiant until she slaps me again... Right in the same fucking spot too.

"Argh-" I bite my lip hard, not giving her the satisfaction to hear me whine out.

"How about now?" She questions, raising her eyebrow.

"Again. Fuck you." I spit out, but it only makes her smile wider. Pyscho Tori, she wasn't this psycho since that thing with Ponnie... Hate to admit it but Rex was right. Tori is extra hot when she's crazy.

"Oh you will, soon Jade." She leans in dangerously close, making me tense up. I stay completely still as she eyes me for a moment and then pecks my lips quickly and then flicks her wrist, making the blanket that was covering me fall to the floor.

I look down at my bare legs, well thats nothing new, I sleep pantsless but in her bed, I never. I look up at her and see her looking to where my eyes previously were, she runs them along my hips then stomach, and stops at my chest.

"Lets get that shirt off you too." She reaches down and and pulls something up quickly, a flash is silver catching my eyes.

"Is that my-"

"Scissors? Yes." I glare at her when I hear that cocky tone, I hate it when people cut me off and I know she knows that. "I'm just going to snip some of your material away." She grins and puts the scissors at the end of my shirt and then glides it up, cutting right up my shirt.

"Dude!" I hear her tsk her tongue and she snips at my bra as well. "Vega my bra too! Really?!" She does it again, she tsks her tongue and grabs my jaw, making me face her. I glare and narrow my eyes, fucking cut my expensive bra and holding me hostage, having the audacity to demand me to suck on your fingers, this girl has some nerve. "You know I'm going to kill you when I get out of these right?"

She smirks, actually fucking smirks at me as she drags my scissors up my chest, then neck, the cool metal making me shiver. She finally stops under my chin and pushes the scissors up making me look back up at her.

"Threatening me is just making it worse for yourself." I stay completely tense as she sets the scissors down, moves to cup my jaw instead. She probably thinks I'm joking, and I am so not.

"Its not a threat, its a promise." I glare as she shakes her head once again, acting like I'm some kind of disobedient child.

"Oh Jade." I hear her coo, her thumb lightly brushing over my bottom lip and I decide to take full advantage and bite her thumb. "Ow! Jade!" She quickly pulls her thumb back, making me smirk up at her. Even when I'm tied up I can still get her riled up. I'm just too good.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you princess?" Yeah that's right Vega, I may be almost naked but you know I always win. I smirk when I see that usual fire in her eyes, but this time its even more so like all the other times.

"I think I need to teach you a little lesson, and wipe that smug smile off your face."Is she serious? She's gonna teach me right now, yeah right. I watch Vega turn around and go to her closet, and bend down. Well...this is nice turn of events. I stay silent as I admire her ass, thats another thing I'll admit, she has one fine ass.

I lick my lips and tilt my head, but she stands back up too soon for my liking. She turns back around and the first thing I see is that wicked smile, when I move my gaze down I know the reason behind her smile. There, in her hand, is a black long whip.

Fuck me.

I swallow, my eyes staying locked on the whip. "Vega...what are you doing? You're not really going to use that on me are you?" I watch as she raises and drops the whip on her hand a few times. Gripping it tight then letting it go, raising a little before having it slap against the palm of her hand again. The motion repeating itself as she watches me hungrily. "Okay come on, seriously now Tori you can drop the act and let me go." I add on but she's not letting up. She is serious, she's going to hit me- she wants to hit me.

I bite the inside of my cheek and try to scramble away but the rope on my legs just get taut from the action and the cuffs on my wrists dig into my skin. I open my mouth about to try to reason with her again but the crack of the whip cuts my words off and makes me let out a cry instead. "Ow! Shit!"

I look up to see her smile.

"What? I thought you enjoyed pain." She mocks, trailing the whip down my body.

"Yeah when I'm wet!" I shoot back, but then stop, just now realizing what I said. God damn it why did I say that! Why did I let that slip! It was just in the heat of the moment, I had to one up her and tell her she's wrong with the way she's mocking me.

"Oh yeah?" From the smile Vega is sporting, I'm guessing its exactly what she wanted to hear. She sets the whip on the bed as she leers closer to me, her left hand firmly planted on the mattress while her other one slides between my legs. Fuck fuck fuck. I hold my breath when she finally makes contact to my core. Not directly, I'm still wearing my underwear but it still feels so good when she rubs her fingers against me. "It looks like to me you're already a little wet." The heel of her hand then brushes against my clit and I can't help the small buck of my hips. Damn it, stupid body. I don't want Vega to know she's having any effect on me.

"Get off me Vega." I grit out between clenched teeth. I try my best to glare at her but she just adds more pressure and keeps up her teasing.

"It doesn't feel like you want me to stop." She coos into my ear. I growl but then groan loudly when her lips take my nipple captive. Fuck I wasn't expecting that. I close my eyes, the pleasure washing over me as her tongue flicks over the tip and then traces my nipple. She then begins to suck and that gets too me. My chest is sensitive, I know that, but now Vega knows that too because of the little gasps that escape me. She switches off to my other nipple, redoing her ministrations all while rubbing her hand against my now soaked underwear.

My hips jerk up again on their own accord and this catches Vega's attention. She sits straight up, her mouth leaving my chest and its just now I realize she's been straddling me. Next her hands stop touching me and I nearly speak up to ask her why. But she's answers my non verbal question.

"No more jerking your hips alright?" Her hands move down to grip my hips tightly, pushing me down against the mattress...I'm not going to deny that it feels good. No- wait what I saying? I don't want her touching me. I want her to let me go. So I need to comply to her wishes for now... And hopefully she'll reward me by letting me go something. I bite the inside of my cheek and silently nod at her. I watch Vega's smile pick right back up and she whole heartedly dives back in. Both of her hands grip my boobs, giving them a firm squeeze, making me bite the inside of my cheek harder from letting any moans out. She giggles in response and leans down, her lips ghosting over the shell of my ear. "Let it out Jade, I can tell you want to." She then grinds down against me, slow and hard as if to prove her point.

"Fuuuck." I breathe out lowly, closing my eyes. She does it once more and I honestly couldn't help but to buck my hips. I hear her laugh above me before getting off and retrieving her whip again.

"I gave you an order and you couldn't follow it so now..." She trails off as she smirks. I watched transfixed as she pulls back the whip and loud crack sounds through the room a second later.

"Ah-! God damnmmphm-" My eyes fall shut and another whip is given, right across my chest too...I didn't mean to moan but...

"You're enjoying this? Oh you dirty little girl."

Tori Vega just said that to me. She called me a dirty little girl and it made me blush. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I getting even more wet? I crack my eyes open, only to shut it a second later as the whip comes down.

"Fuck!" It hits my chest yet again and it really shouldn't have felt so good. My core is aching for some pressure, and since my legs are bound I can't even press my thighs together.

"Open your eyes." I don't even fight back this time and obey, only to met with another whip. It lands in the same spot too, making me cry out in pain. _In pleasure_.

"Fuck me!" It comes off with as a mix of a yell and moan. My back arches off the bed slightly as I look up at Vega. Her eyes darker than usual, lust evident in her eyes. I couldn't control it, it just slipped out. I mean my core is practically dripping.

"Just the words I wanted to hear." She drops her whip and crawls on top of the bed. I never knew she could look so much like a predator. And here I am, strapped down and served to her on a silver platter. "You want me Jade?"

With all the self control I had left I managed a no. "N-no."

I can tell she didn't like the that answer. "What was that?" Vega brings her knee up to press against my core. The pressure felt so good. I eagerly ground down against her thigh. Again, and again, and again, working myself to some sort of relief.

"Nuh uh." I grit my teeth as Vega grips my jaw tightly. "Behave." She warns before ducking her head down, her soft lips meeting my neck. I felt her warm, wet kisses traveling up my neck. So soft, so sweet... Now this was something I would've pegged Vega for.

A low hum of approval approval leaves me without a second thought and my neck arches for her. My body having a mind of it's own. Vega is quick to take the offer because right after her sweet kisses she bites my neck.

"God damn it-" I groan out, shutting my eyes.

"You like it."

"I do."

"I know Jade." I can hear the smirk in her tone. The cocky, sweet sugarcoated underline tone in her voice. She lightly grinds down on me again as her grip on my jaw tightens. I have an idea of what she wants so I open my eyes for her, and sure enough a smile beams across her face. "Now... Do you want me?"

Before I can answer she slips her hand into my underwear and cups my bare core. I shiver at the new feeling and moan loudly, pressing my head back against the pillows when I feel two fingers enter me. "Yes!"

"Good girl." My answer was more to the feeling of her entering than the question itself but that didn't stop Vega. She gives me a few shallow pumps, nothing to edge the curb but before I can comprehend what's happening her hand is out of my underwear and she's standing up. "But before you get off, you're getting me off. You think you handle making me cum?"

It comes off taunting. She teasingly wiggles her hips a little as she begins to take off her clothes. I lay there helplessly, not being able to do anything but watch my so called "frenemy" undress.

Once nude she hops back on the bed and straddles me again. "Oh wait." She leans over and grabs my scissors and then snips off my underwear. Of course. She tosses it somewhere behind her and then places my scissors down, making sure to lean over and have her boobs right in my face. Oh Vega. I'm already aching down there, why must you tease me further.

"Eat me out. Get me to cum. And you will receive pleasure." She lists off, making me look up at her face. "Do we have a deal?" Her hand begins to rub my pussy again and I hate the fact that I nod eagerly. I have to get off soon. "That's my girl." She bites her bottom lip and looks at me with such an innocent look. I don't know how she pulls it off with all that happened. She then lets her bottom lip go and dips her head down capturing my lips in one swift movement. The feel of her tongue lightly swiping my lip gets me to open up but she pulls away far too quick for my liking. "Be good." She whispers before moving up until she's straddling my face. I don't give it a second thought and just dive in.

My tongue goes to her clit first, I give her fast, little flicks, going whichever way and her moans are immediate. I close my eyes and focus on her moans before slowing down my licks. I go lower, moving my tongue down her slit to her entrance. I barely dip my tongue in before having her grind down on my face. "Youre so wet." I mumble against her, a smirk coming to my face.

"Justforyou." Its rushed and barely understandable but I got it. My smirk widens and I begin to give slow and hard thrusts, taking my time to tongue fuck Vega. "J-Jade, oh Jade." I look up at her and the sight makes my core clench with want. Her head is thrown back in bliss while one hand grips the headboard and the other palms her breast. I moan against her cunt in response. it catches her attention because she peeks down at me and then quickly shuts her eyes again. "God Jade, I-I can't-" she breathes out "I can't look at you below me like that- fuck!" Her hand leaves the headboard and delves in my hair. "Fuck me harder." She moans out loudly and I quickly comply like the bitch Vega made me be.

I fucked her hard and fast, trying to switch my tongue going from her core to her clit. It seemed to get a bit too much for her when she kept trying to squirm away but I know if I had my hands free I would have kept her locked in place. It doesn't mean I didn't try my damnest with what I have. I strained and tried to reach up as far as the binds would let me, feeling every spasm and twitch Vega had when my tongue touched just the right spot. "Fuck, fuck, fuck you're so good Jade, you're such a good girl." I don't know what it was about hearing her say that but it drove me faster. It spurred me on to do my best. I wanted to please her. I wanted Vega to cum. Hard.

I sucked on her clit when I got the chance, only for few seconds before taking a breath of air and then shoving my tongue into her pussy again. "Jade!" A few more hard thrusts and her other hand joined in and gripped my hair as well, pushing me closer to her as she came all over me. A moan vibrating through her body as I kept up my licking, letting them turn into soft, lazy clean up licks, making sure I'd got most of cum.

"My god." She whispers, as she slowly moves away from my face on shaky legs. "Youre so- Mmm fuck." She moans out softly, her body sliding down so she's parallel to me now. Her arms are slow to slide around my waist, she moves rather sluggishly as she pulls the blanket up. I guess I took a lot out of her. But wait-

"Veg- Tori... Come on. You gotta repay the favor." I feel her shake her head and I snap my gaze to her. "But you said-"

"I know what I said, but I didnt say when you will recieve pleasure." I watch her snuggle closer to me, and her arms wrapping tighter around me while hitching her leg around my hip. I whimper when she accidently brushes against my core, at least I think its an accident. "You're still so wet." Vega laughs lightly under her breath and rubs my stomach. "Try to calm down, I'll get you off soon enough. You deserve a really great reward but let mistress nap first." She mumbles sleepily, leaning up to kiss my lips before snugging under my chin.

I lay there shocked, and silent. She just called herself my mistress. Tori Vega is my mistress...? Well it doesn't sound awful with what I experienced today...I actually rather like the idea. And to think I was so against it earlier today. So here I lay, still bound, arms above head, legs strapped to the bed posts and Tori cuddled into my side. Waiting for my mistress to wake up from her nap and pleasure me.


End file.
